


Of Double Dates and First Impressions

by ThatGirlEmma



Series: Of Frosted Flakes and Cheerios [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, F/M, M/M, mentions of resident evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGirlEmma/pseuds/ThatGirlEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would ask how you guys met, but since you’re all he talks about, I’ve got that covered.” Ray winced as Michael kicked him in the shin.</p><p>OR:</p><p>Joelay and Team Jones go on a double date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Double Dates and First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I'm so sorry that this took this long! I focused more on the impressions that each couple got from the others than the date itself, sorry if you were looking forward to the date more! I also focused on how the partner felt about the friend (Joel about Michael, Lindsay about Ray) but I did my best to show how Michael and Ray felt in other ways. Also I made a new Tumblr just for my writings, it's called thatgirldoesthings.tumblr.com and I'll be posting all my stories there as well as here!! Enjoy!!

Lindsay and Michael walked into the restaurant, passionately arguing about their most recent gaming escapade as Joel and Ray sat waiting at their table.

“Are you kidding me! There is no way, absolutely no way Ashley is a good character! She doesn’t do anything!” Lindsay stopped at the hostess’ desk as Michael scanned the room, telling her where they’d be before continuing their usual banter.

“Exactly! So when I wanna kick ass, she just fucks off and lets me do that. Unlike other A.I. who get all up in your shit, Ashley specifically doesn’t. If I tell Ashley ‘Hey bitch, fuck off,’ she fucks off! And she has this armor-oh, hey Ray!” Michael stopped mid-explanation to shake his best friend's hand as well as his date’s.

“Michael and Lindsay, this is Joel, Joel this is Michael and Lindsay.” Ray said, making the appropriate hand gestures when needed.

“Lindsay, this is Joel and Ray, Joel and Ray, this is Lindsay”  Michael said before they all sat back down as the waiter arrived and took drink orders.

“So Ray, Michael talks about you a lot. How did you two meet?” Lindsay asked. Joel looked over at Ray and perked up, equally intrigued.

“Well, we actually both used to work at a GameStop together. We would dick around and play games since it was always deserted and then became best friends. I would ask how you guys met, but since you’re all he talks about, I’ve got that covered.” Ray winced as Michael kicked him in the shin before he joined the conversation.   
“Yeah well, it’s not like you didn’t moan over the dark haired sasquash you ran into every Thursday, no offense Joel.”

“None taken, compared to Ray I’m a fucking tree.” They all laughed a little before the waiter came back with their drinks.

 

∆∇∆∇

“That actually went kinda well.” Ray said. He and Joel were back at Ray’s apartment after their double date playing on Ray’s X-Box.

“I’m just glad that Michael didn’t kill me when I told him we’ve slept together. I mean, I understand that he isn’t your father or anything, but the way you’ve talked about him being protective, and oh god he got so heated over an argument about _Halo_ , I just expected him to lean over the table and strangle me, I mean, you’re _way_ more important than Halo! And he glared too! Like, how do you deal with that. I didn’t know whether I should apologize or just run. He can be fucking scary. And then! He just lit up when you mentioned Zelda! How do you go from broody Mc-I’ll-kill-you-in-your-sleep to happy Mc-I’m-gonna-bake-you-cupcakes in five seconds like that?”

Ray smiled as his boyfriend rambled on, watching his hands swing as he talked. “Yeah, Michael’s just special like that, but you guys got along well, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. He’s not what I expected but he’s cool.” Joel said, smiling as well.

∆∇∆∇

“So, what’d you think?” Michael said, looking down at Lindsay as she rested her head on his lap.

“He’s pretty awesome. And his gamerscore is ridiculous, if he wasn’t gay I’d leave you for him. I mean you get some of that in your prenups right? Maybe I could marry him for a few months then divorce him and take some of his achievements y’know?” Lindsay said, looking hopefully into the distance before Michael flicked her forehead.

“Literally everything you just said was wrong. But mostly the you leaving me part.” Michael smirked, still looking down at Lindsay as she scrunched up her nose and laughed.

“Fucking sap.” She looked up at him as his face reddened slightly. “Yeah, I wouldn’t leave you, god knows how you’d survive without me. You don’t even know which A.I’s are good ones.” She laughed as Michael pushed her off of him and she rolled onto the floor.

“Dick! I’m gonna fucking get you!”

Michael hopped over the back of the couch and ran down the hall towards his bedroom, halfway there Lindsay jumped on his back and they laughed as he continued down the hall, kicking the door closed once they got through.


End file.
